


Memories and Mishaps

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Zelda fics! [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Crying, Depression, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Major Character Injury, Memories, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Breath of the Wild, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Twi is an ass I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: After Wild confronts Zelda they're thrown into a new Hyrule to face new problems.But, Wild's confrontation reopened old wounds and has put his mind askew, and he's no longer at the top of his game.AkaWild is in his head and it leads to some unforeseen accidents
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Zelda fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863019
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Memories and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ so I decided to go on ahead and make this a series! I estimate there will be maybe four to seven fics in the series so please do keep an eye out for them! You can also make requests for the fics down in the comments so if there is anything you want to see lmk! 
> 
> Anyways! This fic came pretty fast didn't it? Well, that's because I'm procrastinating writing for my other LU fic and as you might know, I'm on bed rest again cause my immune system is garbage! But, since I'm on bed rest I've got a lot of time on my hands and I can beta read again!(if ya didn't know the second admin(Hannie) is currently taking a break from most social medias so I can't ask him to beta read like usual)
> 
> Now! Onto the fic!!

Only a day passed before a new portal opened up for them, it seems that they're work in Wild's hyrule has been completed. Was their job there to confront Zelda of her wrong doings or perhaps force Wild to relive his past? 

They've just arrived in Time's hyrule and we're walking through the field for Lon Lon Ranch, the old man was eager to see his wife again. 

The boys couldn't blame him, it's been months since he last got to be with her. They all knew how much it hurt him to be away from her. Especially the boys who had people waiting for them, Sky and Twilight in specific. 

And then it happened. 

They were attacked. None of them expected it. Especially not Wild. 

The Darknut knew this and it took it's chance, it charged at Wild, who was oblivious to the giant knight running at him with it's sword drawn, he seemed far away. 

"Wild!" Warriors yelled to gain his attention. But it didn't work. 

At the very last second. Time jumped in front of Wild, the knights sword hitting him right in the ribs and sending him flying. 

Wild snapped out of whatever trance he was in when he heard Time yell. He quickly took in his surroundings, his eyes landing on the darknut almost instantly. He grabbed out his bow and shot a glowing blue arrow right in the knights chest. 

It disappeared in a flash of swirling blue light, as if it was never there. 

Wild dropped his bow to the ground and began to run to Time's side, only to be stopped by Twilight. 

"Stay away from him Wild! This is your fault! Get out of your head will you?! He could've died! Fucking useless!" He pushed Wild away, knocking the dainty boy to the ground. 

"Pup! I'm okay, calm down." Time barked out as he stood to his feet with assistance from Warriors. "I have armor for a reason." 

"Sorry old man, I was just worried." 

"Um Twi... You might want to apologize to Wild." 

Twilight turned back around to face Wild, who was still on the ground, only... He was shaking and letting out the softest whimpers as he tried not to cry. 

The emotions on Wild's face we're clear as the sky. Hurt, betrayal, and the most prominent one. 

Fear. 

"Cub-" Twilight started as he reached out to his protege. 

Wild flinched violently, and threw up his arms, instinctively, almost... Protectively.  
Twi backed up in confusion, this hasn't happened since Wild first joined the group. He's never flinched away from Twilight like that. 

"Wild, bud what's going on?" Legend asked in concern, setting a hand on Wild's back, trying to comfort him. 

Once again Wild flinched away from the touch. Well, he more of threw himself forward to get away from it.  
He scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Quit touching me!" He yelled at them all. His shaking had intensified, so much so it showed in his voice. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was coming out in quick shallow breaths. 

Warriors faintly registered this as a panic attack. He's helped a few friends with them in the past but Wild was different from everyone he's ever met, the kids been through a lot and has a lot of trauma, that being the reason Warriors had no idea how to help.

—

Lon Lon Ranch... The name was so familiar to Wild, he was racking his brain for a memory of it. He knew for sure that he had heard the name before Time had said it. 

Then it hit Wild. The memory came rushing to him. 

-memory-  
Link sprinted into Lon Lon Ranch, a wide smile gracing his face. He loved spending time here, this was where his mother used to work, and the few memories he had of her were here. 

The people here were kind and never laid a hand on him. The red headed woman that ran the ranch was especially nice, she always provided Link with milk a cookies, but he had to promise not to tell any of the other kids about it! 

It was their little secret. 

"Nailona! I'm here!" He called out the red haired woman who was walking in his direction with a bucket of milk in each hand. 

"Link! My favorite little soldier! You're here early aren't ya? Come inside and I'll fix ya up with some nice fresh baked cookies and a cup of milk, how about that?" She asked with a large smile. Link liked to imagine this is how his mother would be if she was still alive. 

"Okay!" He giggled and ran inside, holding the door open for Nailona. She smiled and hurried inside after him. 

"You make sure to drink all of this milk now, ya hear? It'll help ya grow big and strong, just like ya mama." She said as she placed the cup of milk and plate of cookies on the table. 

"I'll be strong just like mommy if I drink this? Then I have to drink lots of milk!" His bright blue eyes shined as he spoke to Nailona. She smiled and stroked his head and nodded. 

"That's right sugar, your ma drank lots of milk, she was the strongest woman in all of Hyrule!" 

"Yeah she was! Mommy always stood up against daddy! She was really strong! I wanna be just like her when I'm big!" Nailona's smile faltered a bit, but went back big and sparkling in the blink of an eye. 

"You hold onto the dream, doll. You're gonna grow big and strong like her, and you'll be able to stand up to your pa, like she did. listen to me Link, your ma is so proud of you." She kissed the top of Link's head and left him to drink his milk. 

"I know she is. She told me before she left." Link smiled wide, the gaps where teeth were lost showing in all their glory. 

She smiled at him sadly and then stepped outside. 

-end memory- 

Wild snapped out of the memory just as a sword swung past his face and Time yelled in shock. His hands immediately went to his bow and shot an ancient arrow at the attacker. 

He sprinted in Time's direction only to have Twilight step in his way and stop him. 

He didn't hear any of Twilight's sentence except the word 'useless' and then he was shoved to the ground.

All that was going through Wild's head was that one word 

Useless. 

All his memories from Knight training came flooding back. His captains would always call him that, no matter what. Even when he reached the position of top knight. Even when he became Zelda's personal Knight. 

They would call him useless as they beat the living shit out of him. They called him useless when he couldn't get up and fight them. 

He was useless even when he did everything they asked him to even if it had nothing to do with with being a Knight. Always, without question, he was there for his captains. 

He was useless when he was fighting. He held his sword slightly off, he was useless. His foot wasn't turned out at the proper degree, useless. Didn't defeat his opponent in less than a minute, useless. 

He was useless to Zelda. 

Useless because he couldn't leave her alone like she wanted. Useless because he told the King of her whereabouts when asked even though she demanded he didn't. 

He was useless to her even when he protected her from the Yiga. Useless when he took her all over the world to the springs for her to pray. Useless when he went out and searched for ingredients for her experiments. He would always help her find ingredients, even if it was late at night and he was trying to get sleep. 

She called him useless as she pushed him down in the halls and in Castle town. He was called useless as she slapped him across the face as hard as she could because he wouldn't stop following her. Useless as she locked him up with the two men he feard most in the world so they could do what they pleased to him. 

He was useless to his own father as well. 

Useless as empty bottles were thrown at his head. Useless as large hands pushed him and hit him as hard as they could. Useless as his father locked him in the cellar for days. 

He was useless because he was too young to join the Knight academy. Useless because he wasn't bringing in enough money for his family to survive. Useless because he couldn't cook fast enough. Useless because he was spending too much time at school instead of working for more money. 

He was useless in the eyes of the Goddesses and Hyrule. 

Useless because he failed. Useless because he died. Useless because he couldn't protect his friends, Zelda,the king, or Hyrule. Useless because he didn't kill calamity. Useless because he didn't even make it to Calamity. 

He was useless even to himself. 

Useless. Useless. Useless. 

He snapped out of his train of thought when he felt hands on his shoulders. He acted swiftly and impulsivly. He swung his fist fast, connecting it with the man's jaw. Wild didn't wait to see who it was that he had hit. 

He took off running in the first direction he thought would get him the farthest. He didn't stop, not even as the other boys yelled for him. 

Wild had no idea where he was going. He has never been to Time's hyrule, it was unfamiliar and terrifying but he couldn't stop running until he was safe and away from the other eight boys. 

After what felt like a eternity he reached a lake. He assumed that this was Time's Lake Hylia. It was small. Very small. 

He dropped to the ground next to the water and took a small shuddering breath before crying. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, crying into them. 

Who knew one word could bring him so much pain? He remembered everything from all that time again. He remembered the way their words ripped him apart. The way their hands hit him and brought the worst pain to his body.  
The way their hands felt on him. 

Wild cried harder at that. He could still feel them all over him, even one hundred years later. He hated it, he just wanted it to stop. 

Past his loud sobs, he could faintly hear footsteps coming from behind him. They weren't fast like the person was running. They were slow, calm.

They finally reached him, and the person sat down a comfortable distance from Wild. "You decked Twilight right in the face I hope you know." Warriors chuckled. 

Wild didn't expect him of all people to be the one to find him. He would've thought Sky or Twilight would've come, then again, according to War, he decked Twi in the face. 

"But don't worry he's okay. And just between me and you, he deserved it." That made Wild smile a bit even as he kept crying. 

"Wild, I don't what's going on with you or how to help but, once you're comfortable enough, my arms are open and I'm here to do whatever I can, okay?" Wild choked on a sob, why couldn't his captains be like Warriors!? He was so kind! 

Wild uncurled from himself and crawled over into Warriors arms, he planted himself in his lap and clung to him like a koala. 

"Hey buddy." Warriors laughed and gently rubbed Wild's back. 

About ten minutes passed before Wild calmed down and was silent. "You wanna tell me what happened back there?" 

"I... I had a memory. I didn't mean to black out like that, and I didn't mean for Time to get hurt. He should've just let the thing hit me, if I died I would've come back and if I didn't die, I could've been healed. Time is stupid." Wild mumbled into Warriors chest. 

"Wild, we'd never just let you get hurt, okay? You are important to me, to all of us, and we aren't going to just let you die whenever we want, okay?" The older hugged Wild tightly. 

He's never been particularly close to Wild so he's never seen what exactly goes on in the kids head day to day, and now that he has had a glimpse, he was concerned for the poor kid. He's met a lot of people who have trauma and low sense of self worth, but Wild.... He was like a whole other level, Warriors was realizing. 

"I'm sorry for hitting Twi." 

"Why'd you do it in the first place?" 

Wild hesitated for a minute, "I'm gonna tell you something you can't tell anybody, not even Time." Warriors nodded. 

"When I was in knights training there were these two men. They were captains of the guard and my teachers. They always called me useless, even when I reached my position as Zelda's knight. They called me useless when they were teaching me, when they were passing by in the halls.... When they were hitting me." Wild said the last part so quietly, it hurt War's heart. 

Sure, he knew that Wild used to get hit when he was young and before Calamity happened, Zelda had said so. But actually hearing Wild admit that his teachers were hitting him, ignited an anger inside Warriors. 

Warriors, being a captain of the guard himself was ashamed of the men Wild spoke of. They were a disgrace to Hyrule as well as the entire guard. He was glad they were dead now, he hoped it was slow and painful when they died. 

"Wild... What exactly did they do to you?" 

"They slapped me, pulled my hair, kicked me, punched me, they would hit me with the flats if their swords. They broke my fingers once... Um. They'd do anything they wanted to me." Warriors couldn't describe the amount of anger he felt. 

This poor child had experienced so much in life and he was still so young, so fragile, so innocent. He didn't deserve it at all. And from Warriors understanding, this all happened when he was only fifteen.

"Those men are a disgrace to the royal guard and a disgrace to my name." In warriors time he had trained men to be powerful and reliable soldiers, the best in history as he was told. They were a disgrace to the name Warriors had built. 

"I just.... I wish I could've had a captain like you teaching me.. I pity the boy I used to be. I hate him. He was so weak and cowardly for just taking everything.. for five years I dealt with it from them. And then another two from Zelda. I just wish I could've been stronger back then." He mumbled quietly, like he was on the verge of sleep. The poor kid must've been exhausted. 

"It's okay buddy, you have no need to dwell on the past, you didn't deserve to be abused that way. You were so young, so innocent, you had no right to be exposed to such things." Warriors could cry just thinking about Wild being so young and bright eyed only to be smacked down by his captain. 

No child should have to go through the things the boy in his arms did. 

He could hear the soft breathing from Wild, indicating the kid had fallen asleep. 

"You're so strong Wild, I envy you. After everything that you've been through, you've held out and pushed forward. I know that if I were in your position, I probably would've given up long ago. You're strong and so brave, keep fighting Wild." Warriors kissed the side of his head and stood to his feet, Wild held firmly to his chest. 

— 

Everyone was shocked when they seen Warriors return with Wild in his arms. The young boy wasn't the most affectionate with people, only Twi was the acception. 

So it came as a surprise to see him wrapped so tightly around Warriors, perhaps even a bit concerning. 

"Is he okay?" Time asked, brows furrowed. 

"Honestly don't know. He was crying when I found him..." He wanted to tell them what Wild had said but he promised not to. He promised not to tell them anything. 

"You have something else to say, what is it?" Sky asked. He was holding a cold cloth to Twilight jaw, it was red and purple, very swollen as well. Wild had a mean left hook. 

"I... I can't tell you, Wild made me promise not to. Only thing I can tell you is our little buddy has been through a lot more than we expected and has experienced something none of us have." The boys went quiet, their hearts full of remorse for the sleeping boy. 

Time sighed and stood up. "Follow me War, the poor kid needs a proper bed." He lead Warriors inside and upstairs to a bedroom that had a large bed in the middle of the room and a smaller one off to the side. 

"You go have fun with the other boys, enjoy our break while you can. I'll stay with him." Time said as he pulled a chair over to the small bed. 

— 

Wild woke up maybe three hours later, seeing Time's kind face right away. His eyes filled with tears, and before he could stop himself he was apologizing profusely. 

"Wild hey. It's okay cub. I'm okay. Why are you so worked up over this?" 

"Cause you could've died! I don't- I can't lose you Time! I can't... I can't lose another person. I can't lose another person because I'm careless. It's like failing all over again!" Wild yelled. Time knew he wasn't mad, he was just scared.

"You aren't going to lose me cub, I'm stronger than that." 

"Damn it Time you aren't understanding! I can't let someone else die because of me! I can't fail again!" 

"Stop saying you failed god damnit Wild. If you failed the so did I." Time fixed the boy with a hard glare. 

"What?" 

"I died too Wild. I was put in a coma to heal me just like you were, mine wasn't as long as yours though. Ganon killed me, I died. If dying means failing to you, then I failed as well." Wild was quiet as the older man spoke. 

"Wild, everyone makes mistakes. I made the mistake of trying to take ganon on when I was only a child. I paid for it with my life, but I was given another chance just like you were, and I came out victorious, same as you. It's not failing, it's just a mistake that we got a second chance to fix. The goddess gave you a chance to fix it because she believed you weren't a failure, she had faith in you that you could save Hyrule and give everyone a future." Time could see the tears welling up in Wild's eyes. 

"No one views you as a failure except yourself Wild, and I'm not even sure why you do. Just because your friends died? They were the strongest heroes in Hyrule, they were able to protect themselves and defeat their foes, but they didn't and that's on them, not you. Because you died? You're only human Wild, humans have limits, and even then you exceeded those limits and took fifteen shots to your body and somehow lived. You put up one hell of a fight and damn anyone who says otherwise." Time spoke sternly to Wild, his face serious. 

No one quite understood the reasoning behind Wild's hatred for himself or why he viewed himself the way he did. But Time has had it, he needed Wild to see the light on his situation. The boy has suffered for far too long, believing that everything that happened 100 years ago was his fault. 

"Do you really mean that, Time?" The young boys voice was quivering as he tried not to cry. 

"Yes. I do. You are the strongest person I know Wild, and the farthest thing from a failure. You've done so well and been through so much, you couldn't possibly be a failure. I will do whatever I can to make you see that, understand?" Wild nodded firmly. "Now come give me a hug." 

Wild lunged into Time's arms, clinging onto him for dear life as he quietly cried into the man's shoulder. Time stroked the boys head softly and smiled fondly. 

Wild was going to get better. And Time and all the other boys would be there by his side while he did

**Author's Note:**

> How'd y'all like it? :3 
> 
> Sigh...wild doesn't deserve to suffer this much. But! If I so decide there shall be more suffering!(but~ if you guys request things that say otherwise, we might see a happy wild~)  
> (Also please help, idk what to name the series ;-;)  
> Before my rambling runs on too long I would just like to know say thank you all so much for reading the first part of this series! It was my first ever fic to reach 100+ kudos! Thank y'all so so much!!💕
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
